charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
P3 H2O
P3 H2O is the 30th episode of Charmed. Summary The Halliwell sisters face the truth about their mother’s death over two decades before when they revisit the long-closed summer camp and lake where she mysteriously drowned. Prue, Piper and Phoebe witness two more present-day violent drownings and meet Sam; a homeless man who they find out was once their mother’s Whitelighter. To save the young campers who are returning to the newly opened camp, Prue must face her greatest fear and follow in her mother’s fatal footsteps to destroy a watery demon. Meanwhile, Leo and Piper learn that they aren’t the first Whitelighter and witch to fall in love. As Prue goes to vanquish this watery demon, she freezes up, causing Sam, Piper and Phoebe to come to her rescue. Sam sacrifices himself (he lets electricity pass through him, so when the demon touches him, he gets electrocuted and blows up) to save the sisters. Plot Prue sits forlornly by a dock extending to a lake at a summer camp named Camp Skylark. A black-and-white flashback shows her mother being zipped into a body bag as young Prue calls for her. In the present, Piper calls and Prue says she is stuck in traffic. Out on the lake, a park ranger sits in a boat as the water churns near him. Suddenly, something pulls the man into the water. Prue runs toward him, but a strange old man stops her. Piper is planning to have breakfast tomorrow with Dan. Prue comes home and says she saw someone drown at the lake. Piper and Phoebe are upset at the lie, but Prue convinces them to come to the lake with them, for the camp is to be reopened. They will look for the strange man and for Mrs. Johnson, who ran the camp and still lives in the same cabin. Prue goes to her office and finds Jack sitting in her chair. He is his usual carefree self, especially since he has finally decided to accept a job at Buckland's. Prue decides to leave him there while she deals with the camp. Piper and Phoebe meet with Mrs. Johnson. She had planned to reopen the camp until that day's drowning. The sisters inquire about the strange man, and they leave her cabin and meet with Prue by the lake. His name turns out to be Sam. Jack calls Prue and announces that he is taking her lunch with a client, Mr. Fujimoto. As the sisters look for Sam, Mrs. Johnson tears down the "Welcome Campers" sign. She sees the water churning by the dock and goes to investigate. Suddenly, the ranger leaps out of the water and pulls her in. The sisters find the shed where Sam lives, and Prue finds a picture of their mother. Piper finds a certificate naming "Sam Wilder" as "Teacher of the Year" -- in 1872. Leo suddenly orbs in and urges the sisters to leave before Sam returns. He says that Sam was their mother's Whitelighter. Sam clipped his wings after their mother died. After Leo orbs away, the sisters see Mrs. Johnson--or so it appears--thrashing about in the water. The sisters run to her, but Sam urges them to get off the dock. He tells them that a water demon lives in the lake, and one of the ways it kills is by possessing its dead victims' corpses and making other people think they're drowning. He doesn't think the sisters are strong enough to fight the demon because their mother couldn't fight it either. They insist, and finally Sam blows some dust in their faces, and sends them home to sleep. The next morning, the sisters don't feel so well and Piper's arms and legs are covered with poison ivy. Dan appears with breakfast; the two were due to have a date that morning. However, Piper can't remember Dan ever asking. Dan sees her rash and backs off. Leo orbs in, and Piper freezes Dan to talk to him. The sisters can't remember much of anything about the past day, but Leo tells them again of the lake, the demon and Sam. The powder wears off, allowing the sisters to jog their memory. Piper unfreezes Dan and waves him off. Phoebe and Prue head to the lake and send Piper to bed. Prue and Phoebe arrive at the camp and find it full of children. Prue confronts Sam about his using the dust, as well as for not protecting her mother. Sam says he clipped his wings because he felt like he couldn't do any more good, but Prue convinces him to help them vanquish the water demon. She asks for some of the powder, and he gives her a packet. Piper wonders why Leo can't heal her, but Leo tells her he can only use that power when he's meant to. Leo flips through the Book of Shadows, but finds nothing on the water demon. Piper finds a stack of love letters in the laundry basket, written by her mother to Sam. Phoebe stalls the children, who insist on going swimming. Prue arrives, and in that moment Jack calls. He conferences with Mr. Fujimoto, who asks Prue about a carousel horse. She wings it, but Jack cuts in, speaks a bit of Japanese, and closes the sale. When the call ends, Phoebe blows the dust on the children and sends them to bed. Piper and Leo read some of the love letters, which tell of how hard it is for a witch to love a Whitelighter. Piper and Leo can relate. At last, they decide to join the others at the lake, and Leo orbs with Piper. Leo says that Sam was in love with Patty. Sam blames himself for her death. Phoebe takes Sam's hands to find out how her mother died. In a black-and-white flashback, Patty takes a pair of jumper cables as the demon rises up behind her. Sam yells "Look out!" Patty turns and drops the cables to freeze him. The demon is immune to Patty's freezing power, and drowns her from the inside. The sisters try their mother's plan again, but this time Prue with telekinesis, rather than Piper (or Patty) with freezing, will confront the demon. Prue takes the cables while Sam stands ready at the switch. The water churns behind Prue, and Piper tries to warn her. Leo runs after Piper, and history repeats as Piper turns and freezes him. Sam confronts the demon, barring it from taking Prue, and the demon enters Sam. Sam regains control of himself and grabs the cables; Prue remotely flips the switch, electrocuting the demon, but mortally wounding Sam. Leo unfreezes, and the sisters urge him to heal Sam. However, he can't; apparently it's Sam's time to go. Sam doesn't mind, he says he'll be able to see Patty again. Patty's ghost appears as Sam dies, and his ghost appears at her side. Prue confronts Jack in her office. He has listed her as the sales agent, to her surprise. She offers him dinner. Phoebe adds the letters to a photo album. Leo orbs in and pulls Piper aside. Both are conflicted. Leo isn't leaving, but feels he can't be the sisters' Whitelighter because he can't stop loving Piper. Leo orbs away, and then Dan knocks at the back door bearing breakfast. Featured Music :"I Love You" by Sarah McLachlan :"Angels Would Fall" by Melissa Etheridge Innocents Saved # Children - Prue and Piper prevented them from going into the water. Lost # Patty Halliwell - Drowned from the inside by the Water Demon. (two decades ago) # Policeman - Drowned by the Water Demon. # Mrs. Johnson - Drowned by the Water Demon. # Sam Wilder - Electrocuted by vanquishing the Water Demon. Evils # The Water Demon: ::A demon made up entriely of water that killed people swimming in Lake Skylark. This demon is responsible for the death of the Charmed Ones mother, Patty Halliwell and many others. Vanquish *The Water Demon is vanquished by Prue and Sam Wilder by letting the demon possess Sam's body and then electrocuting it with jumper cables while it was inside him, vaporizing and vanquishing it, but costing Sam his life. Notes thumb|300px|right * Darryl does not appear in this episode. * The title of the episode is a reference to the movie "Halloween H20: Twenty Years Later"(1998). * This is the first time we are introduced to Sam, and his backstory ties to the Charmed Ones. * Dan mentions that Jenny is still around. * This is the first time Piper orbs with Leo. * Sam dies in this episode and reunites with Patty. * The causes and actions of Patty's death are finally revealed and shown. * Prue and Piper went to camp the summer their mother died, making Prue eight years old and Piper five years old. Phoebe was only three and too young to go, but Piper seems too young at age five to go as well. * Sam returns twice after this. For his actions, the Elders made him a Whitelighter again, but he abandoned his duties but for whatever reason didn't "clip his wings." With the help of Paige, who is his daughter with Patty, he becomes a Whitelighter again and even comes to Paige for help with one of his charges. * In this episode Piper gets Poison Ivy. * This episode scored 5.7 million viewers. * This episode, at the time, was not of much importance to the writers until the season 4 opener. After Shannen Doherty's departure, the writers had to come up with a new storyline fast. Luckily for them, they had created the character of Patty's Whitelighter, Sam and the romance they had together, making it easy for them to retcon Paige into the story. * Also later it is revealed that Sam is again whitelighter. Glitches * Sam claims he got his Memory Dust from Patty, although this is a Whitelighter power/aid. * In this episode, Prue's greatest fear is still drowning, even though she conquered that fear in From Fear to Eternity. * Leo says he'll have to hold Piper to orb her to the camp, but in future episodes, Leo and later Paige are able to orb other people and objects by simply holding hands or touching them. It is possible, however, that Leo just wanted to hold Piper. * Prue's hair was wet and then became dry all of a sudden and then wet again during and after the vanquish. * When Prue and Phoebe drive up to the lake in her black Mazda Miata, a cameraman and boom mic are reflected in the driver's side door as they move up to get the shot of the girls inside the car. Episode Stills 02nb.jpg 01azert.jpg Quotes :(Piper's on the phone talking to Dan. She runs down the stairs into the kitchen. Phoebe's there reading the paper. Piper sits down at the table and pours cereal into a bowl.) :Piper: Pouring. :(Cut to Dan. He's eating Froot Loops.) :Dan: Uh, chewing. :(Cut back to Piper.) :Piper: I can't believe you eat that stuff. :Phoebe: You guys are killing me with cuteness over here. :Piper: (to Phoebe) Don't you have somewhere to be, somewhere very far away. (Phoebe moves closer.) :Dan: What do you say tomorrow, when Jenny's at school, we have breakfast for real? :Piper: I'll take what I can get. :Phoebe: Nausea. (Prue walks in.) Prue, what are you doing home? You told Piper that you were heading into the office. :Prue: Yeah, things changed. :Piper: Uh, Dan, I have to call you back, okay. :Dan: Okay. (She hangs up.) :(Piper finds a certificate.) :Piper: "New York teacher of the year, Sam Wilder." In 1872? :Phoebe: Okay, so this guy is either 127 years old or… :Piper: A demon. :Prue: Named Sam? A demon named Sam? I mean, can’t it be his grandfather’s certificate? After all, he did save me. (Piper opens a drawer and finds some letters.) :Piper: What are these? I found... (Leo orbs in and scares Piper.) Whoa! Leo, hi, what are you doing here? :Leo: Come on, we gotta get outta here. Sam could be back at any minute. :Prue: Wait, you know Sam? :Leo: Come on, we gotta… :Prue: We are not going anywhere until you tell us what you know. Who is Sam? :Leo: Sam was your mum’s Whitelighter. :(The doorbell rings. Piper answers the door. Dan’s standing there holding a tray with bowls of cereal on it. Piper looks confused.) :Dan: You don’t look hungry, you look confused, and you’re contagious. :Piper: Dan, what are you…? :Dan: Breakfast. Me, you, here, remember? :Piper: Uh, everything’s a little hazy this morning. :Dan: Well, is there anything I can do? :(Leo orbs in behind the door.) :Piper: You can hold that thought. (She freezes him and closes the door.) :Leo: What are you doing here? :Piper: What are you doing here? I live here. What, are you checking up on me and Dan? I thought we talked about this. :Leo: It has nothing to do with him. Why aren’t you up at the lake? External links * Charmed DVD Information about the Charmed DVD sets. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2